


Darkness Inside

by SkyrimWriter2060 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aged-Up Babette, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Falling In Love, I promise Babette is not a child physically in this fanfic, Lesbian Character, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Unfinished, Vampires, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/SkyrimWriter2060





	Darkness Inside

Cienele slid her ebony daggers from their scabbards on her arms.


End file.
